Toy Soldier
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: when the third world war happened both side lost many soldier so they were forced to recruit younger soldier...this is the story of one such soldier. set after the third movie plz R


Toy soldiers

By

Kurt Baros aka the falcon

In the future the 3rd world devastated the world almost bringing it to its knee's…soldiers were few and far between. So in turn they had to recruit younger soldiers to fight their battles…this is the story of one of these child soldiers code name toy soldier.

Chapter 1

A spy satellite high above the earth focuses down over a barren stretch of earth. As its focus tightens the ground below comes into view, showing the rotting remains of a once powerful city. The picture slowly moves over the city as the satellite orbits around the earth. Blown out building and scorched tanks and civilian vehicles can be seen all over the place. Then the first signs of movement are seen as four Hunter Killers and a small bipedal tank patrol down a street.

A flash of light is seen off to the right side of the screen, then the bi-ped tanks head disintegrates. The smoking wreckage falls over as the HK's spread out. Another flash is seen as one of the HK's steps on an anti tank mine that was set up were it tried to take cover. A flash is seen in the upper right hand corner and another HK falls to the ground missing its head. The remaining HK's open fire from there different positions where the last shot came from then they rotate there fire to the right and there infer red picks up there attacker as he runs through the building.

XxXxXx

A cloaked figure drops the anti-material railgun as the last of its ammo had been spent. He draws out a sawed off pump action shotgun as high velocity sabot rounds tear through the reinforced concrete walls of the building. He runs down the hall never looking back as the rounds miss him by inches. He runs to the elevator and jumps to the cable slapping a device on it. Bullets Peirce the elevator were he had been seconds before as he slides down the shaft.

He lands on the car and drops down inside hitting several buttons on a wrist mounted computer. As he steps over the dried bones of several humans that died there when the bomb's dropped, the young man disappears.

XxXxXx

Meanwhile outside the satellite silently watches as the HK's stop firing but stay in attack mode looking around. The watcher frowns at this wondering how the HK's had lost their target. Then a flash is seen right behind the upper HK. As it falls to the ground missing most of it vital components in its chest, it companion orients its fire towards it further putting more holes in it with the sabot rounds. The watcher sees shimmer and another flash as the final HK drops to the ground inactive.

Then the watcher gasps as the shimmer appears and a human stands over the defeated HK.

"Optic camo…I thought it never made past the prototype stage…just who are you?"

Then the clocked figure picks up the .50 cal gallant assault rifle. The watcher sees him eject the mag and reload it, before searching the downed HK's and bi-ped tank for more ammo. Around this time the satellite moves out of range and all the watcher sees is more of the blown out city.

"I must mobilize E.S.W.A.T. to that location…-then a very female hand picks a the phone receiver on her desk and hits one of the buttons which speed dials-…this is Athena…and IM authorizing the mobilizing of E.S.W.A.T. to the ruins of New York…yes I know that the city is crawling with HK's…but I am authorizing the extraction of an individual…- she listen some before continuing-…I'm sending over a fax of the extracty…yes one team should be enough also this individual is a class A-1 threat…and I wont him brought in alive…you have your orders."

The Athena leader of Olympus city hangs up and walks over to the window with a file in her hand. As she opens it and looks over the contents of the file labeled –PROJECT TOY SOLDIER- then under that it reads –classified level 1 clearance only-.

Shakes her head "I finally found you after all these years…-signs-…I must getting old to be getting sentimental over this."

She closes the file and sets it on the desks and walks out of the office.

XxXxXx

Across town in a bar Deunan drinks from another synth-beer with several other off duty E.S.W.A.T. officers.

A cyborg with half his head covered in cyber wet-wear speaks up.

"Man I'm so fucking bored…we haven't had anything exciting happen in mont…"

Deunan glares at him "shut the hell up Greg…I like down time…so don't fucking jink it."

Briareos raises one of his mechanized eyebrows at the commit that his partner used but wisely decided to not say anything remembering what had transpired two months ago. –Takes place after the last movie-

Deunan sighs "sorry for jumpin on you like that…"

Greg nods "its ok Deunan…we all miss him to…its not you fault that he died…he knew the dangers of this job the same as the rest of us,"

Deunan looks down but before she could say anything else the radio on he belt chirped.

"E.S.W.A.T. member Deunan, Briareos, Greg, Tina, and Honzo are to report to headquarters immediately for level B-1 mission."

Deunan "DAMN IT…-smacks Greg in the back of the head-…you jinxed us."

She gets up along with the others. They all drop money on the table and walk out of the bar.

XxXxXx

The young man quietly sneaks past several HK's and slips into a building with a very large tank that had crashed into it. The turn the hatch on the top and quietly lifts the lid. After dropping down inside the young man closes it and puts a pair of jumper cables on a huge battery. Stringed lights turn on and he sets down the now empty railgun and the newly acquired assault rifle. Still wearing the urban camo cloak the young man lays down on a bunk that was built into the tank.

Just as he starts to fall into REM sleep he fells the ground shake. Quickly the young man rolls out of bed and grabs the .50 cal gallant assault rifle along with 2 mags. Just then an explosion rocks the tank as five biped-tanks and 2 mobile platforms open fire. The young man slides the two foot blade into the sheathe on his back and opens the hatch underneath the tank, and the bombardment gets worse. He crawls through the tunnel of of rumble, into the blown out building.

XxXxXx

Several W.A.S.P. carriers pass over the wall leading into the wasteland outside the city at very high speeds. Inside alpha carrier, E.S.W.A.T down last minute checks on their weapons and mobile armors. Their squad leader stands into the middle of them briefing them on their current mission. The older man hands out a blurry photo of someone wearing urban camo.

"This is the target for the mission…-looks at each of them-…he's a high priority target extraction…he is armed with a rail gun, a gallant assault rifle and some type of sword…also the machines in the area have increased…we think our target is the cause of it…and lastly your rifles have both trank darts and live ammo in them…do don't shot him by mistake."

Unanimously "YES SIR!"

The co pilot turns to them "sir were 7 minutes out till we reach the target zone…HQ radioed and said that there are 17 HK's, 2 mobile armor and 1 platforms hammering at the target."

The Capt. Figures it up in his head "why isnt there more…the numbers don't add up."

The co-pilot "Sir the HQ says the target is systematically taking them out…there were a total of 20 HK's, 5 mobile armors, and two platforms."

"Were now 3 minutes out now sir we should see the target soon."

As they look out the widow they see a thick pillar of smoke rising from the destroyed weapon platform. Then they watch as 8 HK's and one platform hammer a building. They activate the W.A.S.P.S. Vulcan cannon targeting the remaining machines. The cannons hammer the robots destroying them but the platform takes the beating and rotates its weapons towards the 2 W.A.S.P.S. but before it could fire, a missile streaks towards it, striking it. The platform's hover jets just give's out and the platform tips over and crashes to the ground onto it side.

The two W.A.S.P.S. lower to the ground and the E.S.W.A.T. officer's runs down the ramp in their mobile armors. A couple finish off several of the HK's that were still moving around, before they surround the one that they had been ordered to get.

Deunan "what the hell's going of Capt. He cant be more then 14…15 tops?"

Capt. "kill the chatter and capture him."

XxXxXx

The boy watches as what was left of the machines that had attacked him get shredded by two W.A.S.P. interceptors. He calmly drops the empty mag. out of gallant and loads a fresh one. Just as he pulls back the lever on the side a group of five slave armors jump out the side of interceptor. He holsters the .50 cal draws the knife from his back. He swings it into a circle once before he holds it downward at his side. With his other hand the boy throws up the optic camo cloak over his head and disappears.

XxXxXx

Deunan watches as the boy calmly throws up the hood of his cloak, disappearing from sight. Four seconds later Tina's slave armor shoots out sparks and falls over not functioning.

Deunan eyes widen "oh shit he's got optic camo…"

Before she could finish she sees a shimmer right infront of her and she quickly draws her vivro knife from its wrist sheath, blocking the attack. For a second the camo flickers showing the boy's cold blue as he stares at her with no emotion. Then the camo flicks back on and he disappears again. The pressure disappears as the boy jumps away. Deunan looks around for him, but isnt fast enough to shout out a warning as he reappears again right infront of Honzo.

Honzo brings his weapon infront of him to try and block the attack, only to have his slave armors hands and weapon cut in half. But before the boy could do more, three other armors oriented their fire on him. They watch as the boy jumps six feet into the air, doing a back flip landing right on top of Greg's armor. As he lands the boy drives his sword down into the slave armor.

He jumps off the disabled armor, to the ground. Then the boy's optic camo flickers again and fails to active. She watches him shake his head and stumble a little just before he charges her. She raises her vivro knife to block the attack, but Briareos jumps infront of her blocking the attack with a sword similar to what the boy has.

"Briareos what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting my partner…his attack would have hit you."

XxXxXx

The boy vision fades as he tries to push harder against the blue slave armor in front of him. Felling the drug that was in the trac. dart start to take effect, he summersaults backwards away from the two armors. He fells two more darts hit him and he tries to run only to pass out in the middle of the broken street.

XxXxXx

Deunan pants heavily in her armor as she holds her weapon aimed at the downed figure. She glances over at the other armor's that were not moving. She sees Honzo out of his heavily damaged armor prying open Tina's armor while Briareos opens Greg's armor.

Over the intercom "are they ok Briareos?"

She sees her partner nod and then his voice crackles over the intercom.

"Yea…he disabled the control and the armor power unit…he never hit ether of them once."

"How is that possible…he took out both things without even seeing were they were."

Briareos shrugs "I can't figure it out ether…but he managed to do it."

When Deunan looks back over to the fallen figure she sees Hitomi and several other med-Tec's around him. She quickly walks over there.

She opens the hatch of her slave armor "Hitomi what are you doing out of your transport…its still dangerous out here."

Hitomi looks up at Deunan and smiles warmly "hey Deunan…I'm just making sure he's ok…y'all hit him with a afoul lot of tranquilizer…beside if he wakes up I want him to see a friendly face."

Deunan frowns "well he didn't go down after the first two…and he was trying to run…so we had to put more into him."

"Hitomi frowns more "that's mean Deunan…he's just a boy."

They watch as the medic's put the boy onto a stretcher and strap him down.

Just then Briareos walks over " hey Hitomi…how boy doing?"

She smiles "he'll live…what ever was done to him…-runs her hands throw the unconscious boys hair--…made him a lot stronger then he should be…the scans the medic's did showed that 78% of his body is bio-mechanical implants…he's more machine that human."

Deunan nods "we weren't briefed enough for this mission…and under equipped for it."

As the medic's strap there new patient down Deunan succors her armor and boards the W.A.S.P. THAT Hitomi is on and they fly back towards Olympus.

I know the cast is a little out of character but gave my best at this I hope that you enjoyed this. I also plan on this going on for about 4-6 chapters before finishing it. Thank you for you time and please R&R.


End file.
